


cute prank day!!

by bismuth_rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bismuth_rainbow/pseuds/bismuth_rainbow
Summary: This is a short stories about Ren and Hux's cute Halloween in the AU world.It's set when childhood friends, the older Armitage and the younger Ren, started living together in San Francisco.(Sorry if there are any grammatical errors as I'm learning English.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 20
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	cute prank day!!

"Trick or treat, Armitage."

Ren, dressed in his Halloween costume, smiled as he held out his palm to Armitage and said the word Halloween to him.  
  
"Ren, you know Halloween is an event that kids do, right?"

Armitage thought there must have been something on the desk for now, and when he checked, he found some candies. Len's expression clouded over in frustration as he placed the red candy in his palm.

"No matter how old I am, I want to celebrate Halloween."

"Did Len not like the candy? It's strawberry flavored and delicious. Ren would love the candy too, wouldn't he?"

The recently released treats were Armitage's favorite, and he ate them often. He felt a little sad if he couldn't make Ren happy.

"No, I don't, I like candy."

Ren said, quickly taking the candy out of the package and throwing it into his mouth.

"Then why do you look like that?"

"Do I look like that?"

"What's with Ren's face right now, how unhappy does he look?"

You're getting candy and you have that disgruntled look on your face? Armitage thought with his cheekbones.

"Does my look so unhappy now? No, I thought it would be fun to play pranks on the Armitage."

It's a shame we couldn't have a prank, Wren shook his head. Wren and Halloween and pranks, Armitage asked back, unsure of what that meant.

"Pranks, ...... what was Wren trying to do?"

"It's no big deal."

Ren replies, rolling the candy around in his mouth.

"Is pranking something you do in your room? Won't it get dirty or broken?" 

Armitage asked Ren, and he returned with a gentle smile.

"Of course."

"Then you can play a prank on me."

I'm curious about the nature of the prank Len wants to play. But it's also not very tactful to ask him what he wants to do.

"Then feel free to play a prank on me."

Laughing at that, Ren caught Armitage's wrist and brought his lips to his ear. As Armitage stiffened his body at too close a distance, he suddenly felt Ren laughing in his ear.

"I'm eat Armitage."

"What...!"

Ren's subdued voice is poured into the Armitage's ear. You feel something creeping up your back. And then Ren took away the escape by loosely hugging Armitage as it was, and kissed him.  
As I stare at the enraptured Ren, Armitage lips are pried open with his tongue and the candy is pushed into he.

"Oh, Armitage's face has gone red." 

Apparently satisfied with his mischief, Wren gave Armitage another kiss as an added bonus. 

"When that face stops blushing, let's go to that place we usually go to for dinner. They have a Halloween menu today." 

Ren only said what he wanted to say, and then he walked out of the Armitage's room.

"Ren, you can't just kiss me out of the blue ... At least say you're going to kiss me now."

Armitage was speechless and held his face in his hands, which had turned red. Indeed, his cheeks were hot.  
Armitage thought that the color of his face would not settle down for a while at this state.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm still studying English, so I can only write short stories, but I'll do my best to write the next one.  
> I've been posting some kylux poems and kylux MMD on Twitter as well, so please have a look.  
> twittter→@frozen_rainbow7


End file.
